giantbombcastfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-07-17 Giant Bombcast
Legend: *Voices - obvious enough, who's in the podcast *Reviewed - initially going to be reserved for the taste testing they did early on in the series, will see how things turn out later when they start phasing it out *Movies mentioned - despite being a videogame-centric podcast, these guys have some serious debates on movies and people/ideas pertaining to them *Games mentioned - games/game series mentioned on the 'cast. Listed if the game has some type of discussion or context behind it, not simply if name dropped *Names dropped - much like the games mentioned, people mentioned if it pertains to the 'cast *Out of context quotes - the tiny crazy bits we all love our boys saying. taken directly out of context makes it even more hilarious *Timestamps-the parts of the 'cast that are fairly easy to distinguish with Ryans segway ability. Oft times these will seamless lead into a bigger discussion on the topic *Definitive quotes - the bits where they're all business, and give their honest opinion/prediction on a topic. If you were to jump to a time in the 'cast, these would be it *General notes - ideas I've garnered from the crew during the 'cast ******* - multiple astricks denote a few minutes of the 'cast you'd do well listening to, if for nothing else than the hilarity/gravitas of it all *1+ - denotes where they talk about a certain topic for more than a minute, instead of simply dropping the name in there for no discussion. Giant Bombcast -- 7.17.2008 Electronic Three Edition Day Three Voices Ryan Davis, Brad Shoemaker, Vinny Caravella, Jeff Gerstmann = Location *Los Angeles Holiday Inn City Center Names Dropped *Denis Dyack (17.20) *Ed Boon (25.02) *Jim Lee (31.25) *Andy Macnamera (43.30) *Genndy Tartakovsky (56.22) = Movies Mentioned *28 Days Later (41.42) = Games Mentioned *Command and Conquer 3 Red Alert (1.37) 1+ *Skate It (7.08) 1+ *Crysis Warhead (9.47) 1+ *Lord of the Rings Conquest (12.25) 1+ *Pure (14.49) 1+ *Too Human (18.03) *Geometry Wars 2 (18.51) 1+ *Castle Crashers (20.54) *Galaga Legions (21.25) 1+ *Street Fighter IV (24.01) *Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe (24.49) *The Agency (26.10) 1+ *DC Universe Online (26.11) 1+ *Left 4 Dead (41.29) 1+ *Lego Batman (46.10) 1+ *Project Orgin (49.17) 1+ *Star Wars Clone Wars (55.13) 1+ *Star Wars Force Unleashed (55.33) 1+ *Masters of the Teras Kasi (57.34) *Fracture (58.24) 1+ *Jumpgate (1.04.06) 1+ *Operation Flashpoint 2 (1.07.40) 1+ *Damnation (1.10.27) 1+ *Glactrix (1.16.03) 1+ *Bangaio Spirits (1.18.51) 1+ *Onechambara (1.20.07) 1+ *WWE Smackdown vs RAW 2009 (1.22.44) 1+ *UFC 2009 (1.30.14) 1+ *Red Faction Guerilla (1.32.19) 1+ *Warhammer 40K Dawn of War 2 (1.36.40) 1+ *Saint's Row 2 (1.41.28) = Out of Context Quotes *Really good unit descriptions, and you can really tell who wrote them when you read them - jeff (3.06) *no, I saw armored bears that parachute in - jeff (4.15) *so they invent the Japanese - vinny (6.02) *nooo, fracture's not starwars - vinny (55.19) *yes, populus with grenades, put that on the back of the box - jeff (59.11) *yes, back in the age of verticality, things were vey tall - ryan (1.11.10) *oh, native american vision - vinny (1.12.44) *that guy is a miner, he is good at using a big ass hammer, thats all he does - ryan (1.34.07) *i have been revived by a guy pouring a 40 out on me before. umm, its not pleasent, but it's effective - jeff (1.46.44) = Definitive Quotes *it kinda drives home the point that the fear series is a western looking anime shooter series - brad (53.54) = Timestamps *Day rundown (.52) *EA (1.05) *Disney (14.46) *Denis Dyack interview (17.15) *Showfloor goodness (18.48) *Sony Online Entertainment (26.00) *Valve (41.21) *Warner Brothers Interactive (46.05) *Lucasarts (55.04) *Codemasters (1.04.04) *D3 (1.16.01) *THQ (1.22.20) *E3 is ovah (1.50.09) = General Notes *final day of e3, they're finally able to 'cast during daylight hours *"it's an action mmo without classes" *I think it's official, at any mention of wrestling, they eventually talk about it for a couple minutes...